Las Vegas Crime Lab
The Las Vegas Crime Lab is a scientific laboratory located in Las Vegas, which uses primarily forensic science for the purpose of examining evidence from criminal cases while determining who is responsible for the crime that has been committed. Employees of the Crime Lab are known as criminalists; this includes both CSIs doing mostly field work and lab techs doing mostly lab work. CSIs are equipped with guns in the field, but are not considered police officers. CSIs often mention this to suspects to make them feel more comfortable. The Crime Lab is headed by Undersheriff Conrad Ecklie and reports directly into the Sheriff's office. Ecklie was once the Assistant Director and also former Dayshift supervisor of the Crime Lab, but was promoted to Undersherrif after former Undersheriff Jeffrey McKeen was arrested for killing CSI Warrick Brown in the Season 8 opening episode, "For Warrick". In addition to that, all CSI personnel including some of the techs usually wear stab vests if they're out in the field, doing work or investigating any crime scenes. As well as giving the tags which ID'ds them as LVPD CSIs, they also give the wearer's surname and have various pockets useful for carrying small objects. Shifts The Crime Lab has three shifts: * Day shift - 7 am to 3 pm * Swing shift - 3 pm to 11 pm * Night shift - 11 pm to 7 am Known Employees Supervisors *Karson Hess - Day Shift (returned after Conrad Ecklie became Undersheriff) *Catherine Willows - Night Shift Supervisor *Greg Sanders - Night Shift Assistant Supervisor (presumably) Investigators *Sean Yeager - Day Shift *Ronnie Lake - Swing Shift *Morgan Brody - Night Shift *Lindsey Willows - Night Shift *David Hodges - Night Shift Lab Technicians *Henry Andrews - DNA/Toxicology *Xiomara Garcia - Ballistics *Mandy Webster - Fingerprints *Archie Johnson - Audio/Video/Questioned Documents Coroners *Sylvia Sloane - Day Shift Coroner (mentioned in Genetic Disorder) *Al Robbins - Night Shift Coroner *David Phillips - Night Shift Assistant Coroner Former Employees Supervisors *Gil Grissom - Night Shift (Season 1-9; eventually married Sara Sidle and left the Crime Lab to go guest lecture) *Catherine Willows - Swing Shift (Season 5) and Night Shift (Season 9-12; resigned to accept a position in the FBI; returned in the finale and become the Night Shift Supervisor again) *D.B. Russell - Night Shift (Season 12-15; transferred to the FBI's Cyber Crime Division to be the Director of Next Generation Cyber Forensics) *Karson Hess - Swing Shift (Pre-Season 1; resigned to accept position at the Los Angeles Crime Lab; returned after Ecklie became Undersheriff) Investigators *Shibley - Night Shift (possibly transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 1) *Michael Keppler - Night Shift (deceased; shot by Frank McCarthy) *Holly Gribbs - Night Shift (deceased; shot by Jerrod Cooper while investigating a crime scene) *Riley Adams - Night Shift (resigned due to issues with Catherine Willows's leadership as well as feeling that the team was not working together and accepted a law enforcement position in the Midwest) *Warrick Brown - Night Shift (deceased; murdered at the hands of ex-Undersheriff Jeffrey McKeen) *Raymond Langston - Night Shift (left the Crime Lab after his IA inquiry and moved to Baltimore to be with Gloria) *Sara Sidle - Night Shift (left to be with Gil Grissom and possibly restart their marriage) *Julie Finlay - Night Shift (deceased; beaten and murdered by The Gig Harbor Killer) *Nick Stokes - Night Shift (left to become the Director of the San Diego's PD Crime Lab) *Cody Taylor - Night Shift (left to returned to the FBI and accept a position in the Cyber Crime Division) Lab Technicians *Professor Rambar - Questioned Documents (transferred to the FBI due to poor performance) *L. Collins - DNA (possibly transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 1) *Charlotte Meridian - Fingerprints (possibly transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 2) *Leah - Toxicology (possibly transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 3) *Rich - Ballistics (possibly transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 4) *Neil Jansen - Fingerprints/Trace (transferred back to the Day Shift) *Chandra Moore - DNA (resigned and moved back to Connecticut) *Mia Dickerson - DNA (resigned) *Jacqui Franco - Fingerprints (possibly transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 5) *Ronnie Litre - Questioned Documents (possibly transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 5) *Jessie Menken - Wildlife (possibly transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 6) *Bobby Dawson - Ballistics (transferred to the Day Shift) *Wendy Simms - DNA (resigned from the Crime Lab to accept a position at a Crime Lab in Portland where her sister lives) Others *Jenna Williams - Night Shift Coroner (possibly transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 1) *Judy Tremont - Receptionist (possibly transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 8) Colleagues Detectives (LVPD) *Jim Brass - Captain, Homicide Unit *Sofia Curtis - Deputy Chief *Kevin Crawford *Ray O'Riley - Sergeant (deceased; killed in the line of duty) *Sam Vega (deceased; committed suicide by cop with LVPD officers) *Lou Vartann (possibly transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 13) *Carlos Moreno (possibly transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 13) *Frankie Reed (possibly transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 11) *Daniel Shaw (deceased; Shot once in the chest by the Gig Harbor Killer) *Chris Cavaliere (possibly transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 10) *Cyrus Lockwood (deceased; shot once in the back during a bank robbery) *B. Evans (possibly transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 1) *Kane (possibly transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 1) *'Sully' Sulik (possibly transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 3) *Ezekiel Holstein (possibly transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 8) *Williams (possibly transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 9) Sheriffs and Undersheriffs *Brian Mobley *Rory Atwater *Ben Burdick *Jeffrey McKeen - Undersheriff (incarcerated for the murder of Warrick Brown, among other crimes) *Conrad Ecklie (signed the papers to become Sheriff in "Last Woman Standing") *Sherry Liston - Sheriff (resigned and appointed Ecklie as her replacement) Category:Crime Labs Category:CSI